


Silver Apologies

by that_dyslexic_writer



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blood, Brian is in this to but for like 5 seconds, Drabble, M/M, honestly I didn't know who else to put so i shoved him in there, lmao poor guy, vampire!evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dyslexic_writer/pseuds/that_dyslexic_writer
Summary: (based off the tumblr post "a human getting mad at their vampire boyfriend and wearing silver jewellery and their vampire boyfriend is standing five feet away like 'babe come on!'") Evan is a vampire and Jonathan is a human, one day Evan does something stupid and Jonathan gets pissed at him.





	Silver Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to get me back into writing, also when i saw the post on tumblr while scrollin on my main blog I couldn't help but want to write a version with these two dorks. oh and i swap a lot between blood packet and blood bag they mean the same thing xP
> 
> Just to note: In this story vampires and other supernaturals and accepted into society as things that are real. Also vampires don't drink from people(well some don't but its rare) and the stores sell like blood packs/bags for them to eat so vamps would stop breaking into blood banks/hospitals
> 
> ((also vampires can turn into bats just cause.....now you may read the story)))

“Evan! What the _fuck?_ ”

Evan let out a small groan as he opened his eyes, his memories of last night were fuzzy but he does remember flying in the kitchen window and passing out on the floor. When his eyes adjusted he saw his boyfriend, Jonathan, standing in the doorway wide eyed.

“Did--did you eat someone?”

Jonathan’s words took him by surprise, _What the hell did I do?_ Evan rubbed his head and everything flooded back.

_He was walking home, practically starving his ass off, and the last thing he wanted to do was go to the store and get some blood for the fear of eating it right there. He cursed being a sloppy eater when it came to those stupid packs and new perfectly well that was the only thing holding him back from going. Just as he turned the corner he caught sight of a building he hadn’t touched in years._

_‘Oh no,’ his brain screamed.  
‘Oh YES!’ his stomach replied back._

_Following his instincts, Evan easily turned into a bat and flew to the top of the building. A billion thoughts running through his mind;_

_When was the last time he broke into a blood blank?  
When he started dating Jonathan? Or was it when vampires and other supernaturals became socially acceptable?_

_He slipped in and found a pack, he ripped it open and drank messy. To his luck the blood was stale and wasn’t going to be used anytime in the future, he also got lucky the blood landed on him and not on the floor. Evan stared at the pack and drained what little left he could before folding it up and shoving it in his pocket to throw away later._

The last thing he did last night was fly home and then passed out. Evan looked at his hands and saw blood all over them along with some drops on his shirt. Jonathan walked back in with a warm rag, “You seriously need to learn to eat better man,” He let out a small chuckle as he tilted Evan’s head up to get his neck, “It's all down your neck and shit, how exhausted were you last night? I didn’t even hear you come in.”

Evan let out a nervous swallow. Jonathan slowed his movements slightly. He continued to slow down when Evan wouldn't look him in the eye. Jonathan lost his balance in the squatting stance he was in and he fell forward slightly but caught himself on Evan’s thigh.

Right over his pocket.  
The same one with the blood pack.

A soft crinkle and Evan’s eyes locked with Jonathan’s own. The guilt was overflowing in them and a gut feeling told Jonathan good and well why. Jonathan reached into Evan’s pocket, the other frozen out of fear, he pulled out a bag with dried red stains. Unfolding the bag he recognized the writing across the front and his hand moved before he could stop, he smacked Evan and a loud _**WHAP**_ echoed through the apartment. Jonathan stood and dropped the blood bag in front of Evan and stormed out of the room.

Evan didn’t flinch when Jonathan slammed their bedroom door. He didn’t move his head from the angle it was left at when Jonathan smacked him. It was ten minutes before Evan got up, he was still in a state of shock Jonathan had never hit him other than it being a playful tap or bump. He sighed and picked up the blood packet and wet rag, he threw the packet in the trash and walked into the bathroom. He cringed at the sight of himself. Dry blood came from the corners of his mouth and a line of a mess when down the middle of his chin and down his chest right to his shirt. Evan peeled off the shirt and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. He re-wet the rag and went to work scrubbing the dry blood, it came off a bit easier once he started using warm water instead of just cold. Once done he threw the rag into the hamper as well and just stared into the mirror.

_What was he going to tell Jonathan? Hell what was there to tell, ‘sorry I broke my promise and you know it’s not like me to do that but I was really hungry and-’_

Evan huffed, what was the use in apologizing? He walked to the bedroom hoping he could convince Jonathan to at least slide a shirt through the crack on the floor. Walking towards bedroom he noticed the door was open. _‘Sweet just slide in grab a shirt an-’_

Evan flung himself against the wall in front of the kitchen doorway. Jonathan stood there blood packet in one hand and the other on his hip, but Evan wasn’t scared of Jonathan it was what he was wearing. Silver bracelets dangled from Jonathan’s wrist, his earrings were silver crosses, hell even the snake bites he had were silver and it made Evan want to scream. Jonathan took a few steps forward just enough to put the blood pack on Evan’s chest and Evan squirmed pushing back against the wall some more.

“Dispose of it properly.”

Evan didn’t need to be told twice, he took the packet trying his best not to touch Jonathan in any way. It was only when Jonathan step back Evan noticed his shirt and he scowled, “Now that’s just petty.”

Jonathan grinned in triumph and puffed out his chest making the ‘Team Jacob’ shirt even more noticeable, “I should make you wear it out when you go to dispose of the evidence, but I decided to be nice.”

Evan let out a small pout but slid along the wall to the bedroom and grabbed a shirt. On his way back he saw Jonathan cleaning the counter, _‘I’ve must have spilt a little bit of blood there..’_ He sighed and walked to the door, “I’m leaving!” Evan yelled and left before Jonathan could drag him even more over stealing blood.

Evan snuck behind the blood bank and threw the ‘evidence’ away in the dumpster. Past memories of him doing this came back and he remembered that Jonathan had made him quit stealing thanks to slapping reality in his face:

_“I don’t care how old or stale the blood is! If something were to happen and they ran out all because **you** or ****some other damn heathen** ** stole it then that person’s **death** is on your hands. What would that say about vampires huh? Or any other supernatural?”_

It was those words that made Evan put some heavy thought into it, ‘what if something happened to Jonathan?’ Evan walked home slowly thinking of all the other goofy things he had to grow out of, then again being a Victorian era vampire old habits died hard. Evan let a small grin come out when he remembered him trying one of the blood packs that you could get at the store for the first time. Jonathan ranting about how they put a little opening to drink it out of but Evan wanted to be difficult and poke a hole with his teeth and drink it that way.

He walked past the old apartments Jonathan used to stay at before him and Evan moved together, a memory flashed of how Jonathan dragged him down the sidewalk because it had started to pour down rain and he dragged Evan inside without inviting him. Evan is still surprised he didn’t crumple to ash, but he was thankful Jonathan had broke the silly rule.

Evan swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to do if Jonathan stayed angry at him. Yet he knew that they definitely needed to talk, even if Evan had no excuse for his actions. He walked into the lobby of his apartment and went into the elevator and pressed the floor number. Right before the doors closed and hand stopped them and their landlord Brain stepped in.

“Hey there Evan! Long time, you look guilty ass hell.”

Evan gave a small smile, “is it that noticeable?”

Brain gave a nod and a wink, clear indicator he wouldn’t ask but Evan could tell if he wanted. Another memory with Jonathan flowed back, Evan thought about when they first met Brian about the apartment since Jonathan’s landlord had found out Evan was a vampire and he didn’t take to kindly to it. Evan remembered riding in the elevator taking to Jon;

“He seemed...nice?” Jonathan cringed at his own words.  
“He’s a hafie.”  
“A… _what_??”  
Evan looked at him a bit confused before remembering that Jonathan was a human and human’s weren’t caught up on their lingo.  
“A halfie is someone who is and isn’t a vampire, they usually treat vampires highly so they can finished being changed.”  
Jonathan stared at him completely confused, “And just how does one change?”  
“A ritual, I guess he convinced someone to do it and they gave up halfway,” Evan shrugged, “Halfies are rare though mostly because you are not suppose to do rituals unless the person is your chosen lover.”

The conversation continued with Evan explaining vampire love to Jonathan who just shook his head and muttered about them being weird. Evan looked over at Brian now. Him, Jonathan and Evan had become quick friends and Evan had turned Brian back into a human. Brian returned the favor by lowering their rent a bit. The elevator dinged and Evan said his goodbye as he stepped off.

Evan unlocked and the door and walked in. He walked in a peeped into the living room to find it empty, walking down the hallway he came to the kitchen door and look to see it empty too.

“Boo!”

Evan shrieked as hands grabbed his sides, he jumped and turned into a bat flying around in a bit of a panic. Hands grabbed him from the air, “Dude calm down! It’s just me,” Jonathan said his voice was soft and comforting. Evan took note of the bracelets being gone and Jonathan wearing his normal piercings, black snake bites with red earrings.

“Are you still mad?”  
“A little but you need to explain yourself Mr. Bat”  
Evan huffed in Jonathan’s hands, “Jonathan Smith I would not be like this if you had not scared me.”

Jonathan laughed at the statement and carried Evan into the living room. He sat down and allowed Evan to fly off his hand and change back. Evan straightened his shirt before turning around to find Jonathan watching and waiting. Evan looked down and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “So, about what happened. Look I honestly had no idea what I was doing when everything happened so you finding me covered in blood confused me too for a bit before everything came back.”

Jonathan nodded for him to keep going and Evan huffed and sat down on the couch beside Jonathan, “I just...I was hungry and I didn’t want to come home and you meet me and something happened. Also you know how I am when eating in public so taking a quick stop by a gas station or grocer was out of the question.” The last part came out as a whisper, and Evan continued to look down at the ground. He was highly embarrassed and Jonathan could easily tell.  
Jonathan gave a small grin and wrapped his arms around Evan’s shoulders, “I love you, thank you for telling me,” He kissed Evan’s cheek, “Also I’m sorry for how I acted earlier.”

Evan tackled Jonathan onto the couch and kissed him. Jonathan broke the kiss with a laugh and Evan snuggled into his chest. After his laughter subsided into giggles the two laid there with Jonathan running his fingers through Evan’s hair and Evan laying there listening to Jonathan’s heartbeat.

“So you don’t hate me?” Evan whispered breaking the silence.  
“No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes Evan I’m sure.”  
“Good because I love you, even if you own a Team Jacob shirt.”  
Jonathan laughed, “I-I’m still wearing it!”

Evan shot up and looked down and saw exact same shirt from before and Jonathan’s goofy smile. He glared his eyes, stood up and started to walk out of the room.

“Wait!”

Evan turned back to see Jonathan prompt up on his elbows with a mischief glint in his eyes. Evan raised an eyebrow and Jonathan’s grin widen, “He’s pretty hot, I won’t deny, and I would totally let him fuck me but let's be real: Jacob is my second favorite.”

“Who’s your first?”

“ _You_.”


End file.
